


Dreamless Nights, Moonless Encounters & Mental Breakdowns

by fentykilluwat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, chaotic neutral madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentykilluwat/pseuds/fentykilluwat
Summary: Gon’s eyes start wandering because why not?inspired by Brohemian Rhapsody and Edgarisrotting’s entire existance. Let the brohemian rhapsody-verse grow stronger each day.
Relationships: Ikalgo/Gon Freecs, Ikalgon
Kudos: 1





	Dreamless Nights, Moonless Encounters & Mental Breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgarIsRotating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarIsRotating/gifts), [Lushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushi/gifts).



> to the legend that is edgarisrotating: i am here to tell you i reciprocate your love and hope you and anyone else (lushi im looking at you) enjoys this little snippet for what it is.

It had been exactly twelve days since Gon had spoken to Killua. Twelve days since home invasion-gate at the King’s household. Despite it being very fun and very necessary, Gon was definitely not proud remembering the night, but there was nothing he could do about it now. However it also seemed like there was nothing he was able to do since. He had ran through his pack of gushers for the week and it was only Monday. The dark haired boy was gusher-less, Killua-less, and void of just about any emotion that wasn’t regret as he stared at his stucco ceiling at the early hour of two AM. 

Listening to a batchata playlist —that he had been adding songs to since he was twelve— was more than likely not helping his case. He had long chosen spanish love songs as his emotional de-escalation music genre of choice but that was not ideal right now. He yanked his air pods out and threw his blanket off his body, he’d had quite enough sulking... indoors. The tan boy decided to take his sulking outside where at least the moon could confort him. As it often did. 

He thought more about Killua outdoors as he snuck out his window and rounded the house to collect Milkweed as company. Now in the open air, walking down his neighborhood’s entrance it was time to be honest with himself and ask the real questions. Why was Killua so... powerful? The guy was quite small, thinner in comparison to Gon, and paler he was much paler, yet he had to admit Killua’s power over him. 

Even Killua’s friends were powerful. 

His mind automatically drifted to Ikalgo, as he and Weed passed bush after bush on the sidewalk. Iklago, who he had met just over 3 times yet he could probably pick out of a crowd just by his laugh. He thought about how quickly Ikalgo had fit into his own group of friends despite there really being no reason for him to. Sure everyone at Mito’s was pretty friendly —maybe not Kurapika on a weekday— and yes Ikalgo was Killua’s closest friend from what he understood, but he wasn’t like Killua. He wasn’t Alluka’s brother, he didn’t have much of a reason to stick around or be in their groupchat for so long if it wasn’t for his natural charm. 

Ikalgo was  _really_ funny. Gon was aware that almost everything made him laugh but something about Ikalgo’s jokes and quick remarks hit him faster. Gon’s thoughts about the smiley friend of Killua’s laughing after his own comments in person or sending a “Ikalgo laughed at this message” in the groupchat more often than not also brought a smile to his face. It was endearing to say the least. 

Squinting up at the probably 50th streetlamp he had passed that night, Gon thought about the brief moment he shared with Ikalgo at the King’s household. Gon was hurrying Weed over the fence and was aiming to rush after her when he stopped in his tracks. He was frozen in place at the sight of Ikalgo’s frame posted up in the kitchen, visible to him through the large sliding doors. They shared eye contact for 5 long seconds. Honey colored eyes met dark brown, they both were still, Gon with a hand on the fence and Ikalgo with his phone in tow. Ikalgo’s blush left his face and his shocked expression slowly turned smug as he grinned at him. He’d connected the dots. If looks could talk Ikalgo’s smug smile would say:  _You’re ridiculous for coming here, but I absolutely love the chaos of it all._ Ikalgo was funny. Gon equally as slowly returned the smug grin and he ran after Milkweed ushering her to the flowerbeds, but not before he looked back to see Ikalgo typing away with his smile a little brighter looking down at his phone. 

It was almost as if they shared an inside joke in that moment. And maybe they did?

Ikalgo was really smart. It didn’t surprise him that he’d caught onto why Gon was at the King’s but it did amuse him. Just like how it now amused him to think back on when Ikalgo tricked him into following him for several blocks disguised as Killua during that one nerf war. It was funny to think back on Ikalgo then, how he was a stuttering mess when Gon had captured him, complete opposite of how he acted in the group chat or any other time they’d been around each other. It was appealing to a very particular part of his brain to think about how maybe, just maybe Gon was the cause of that very brief laspe in Ikalgo’s motor function. 

Gon now stared at the moon getting covered by the clouds above him as he waited for Milkweed to follow him, quietly smiling after recalling the encounter. He sure had thought about Ikalgo a lot on this restless night walk. Restless he was indeed, going on hour nineteen of his long day. His mind then immediately thought about something his Aunt Mito would always say, “Si no puedes dormir pues es porque alguien esta soñando de ti. _(If you can’t sleep it’s because someone’s dreaming about you)_ ” 

“Fat chance,” Gon muttered to no one in particular. He doubted neither Ikalgo nor Killua were  dreaming about him. He was an idealist but not irrational. At least not right now. 

Gon walked and walked and he did get his mind off Killua eventually but why was he still thinking about Ikalgo so much? Well, Gon would just have to blame that on that power he was conceptualizing earlier. Right?

That and, since it was emotional honesty hour on his now three AM walk, he would have to admit that it was probably because Ikalgo was pretty hot too. That power might have just been conventional attractiveness. Maybe Gon was cooking up all his gay feelings to be about power when people were really just hot? Was Ikalgo hotter than Killua? No maybe just as hot?Did Gon just compare Ikalgo and Killua? Was this okay to even think about? Was he losing his damn mind trailing a dirty suburban sidewalk? 

Suddenly Gon’s heart race sped up as he lost control of his outpouring stream of emotions. The boy looked up to the name of the street they were passing and began to panic even more when he didn’t recognize it. He didn’t really know where he was. How long had they been walking? To top it off, the night chill picked up, causing him to let out an involuntary shudder that made Milkweed jump as well, releasing herself from Gon’s grip. 

“Fuck!” Gon ran after his goat immediately. It was dark and he was unfamiliar with where he was. He heard what sounded like a squak and hooves scraping metal and he turned his head to barely focus on what he could guess was a dumpster? Another squak and it was confirmed that it was Weed and he ran in that direction, determined to get his goat and get the hell out there. 

Just as he grazed a hand on his pet’s rough back Gon heard a vaguely familiar outcry and stilled. Before he could even gather himself to turn around he was rammed into and thrown to the ground with an exceptionally hard stick digging into his chest. 

Maybe this is what Aunt Mito was talking about when she mentioned “dangers of the night” to him every now and then. 

Gon’s eyes could still barely focus before the heathen above him spoke, “Freecs?!”

It was then Gon realized that it was no heathen, it was Ikalgo. The same Ikalgo he was just day (?) dreaming about for the better part of an hour, and with that realization came a blush to his cheeks. He somehow felt like he was caught red handed. Suddenly he was glad it was three AM, he was glad no one could see the red creeping up his face at having Ikalgo right on top of him but he was also glad there was someone else that couldn’t sleep and was wandering around. Someone familiar. 

Milkweed had seemed to somehow know when to save her owner because it was right when Gon thought that he was holding Ikalgo’s gaze for just a second too long that she landed a gentle eskimo kiss on Ikalgo’s cheek. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? IS THAT A GOAT?!” Ikalgo continued, getting off Gon and now focusing on the goat, not sacrificing his loud demeanor despite the late/early hour. 

Gon could only laugh because it was very ridiculous for Ikalgo to formally meet Milkweed like this and taking in his, for lack of better word, powerful reaction was ironic to him. Ikalgo was funny. 

Still giggling, he explained himself and watched as Ikalgo took no time to react by hugging Milkweed close immediately taking a liking to the scruffy beauty. It was quite literally the cutest thing Gon had seen all day and he smiled big as he took several mental images of their embrace. 

That was also when he realized that Ikalgo was very shirtless. Gon’s eyes begged him to zero onto what was going on there but he listened to the rational side of brain for the first time that night and quickly looked away. But one look wouldn’t hurt right? So he looked, and yeah one close look to his bare gleaming chest was enough to have Ikalgo solidify his spot as Very Hot in Gon’s mind. He was fidgety now not really knowing what to do with his hands other than mess with Milkweed’s leash. Gon was getting no sleep tonight. 

He really didn’t rest at all that night but it was okay. Due to the fact that while it could have very well been the collective sleep deprivation his summer had accumulated, or even his inflated ego, he was starting to believe maybe he really couldn’t sleep that night because Ikalgo was actually dreaming about him. 

And while he wasn’t in contact with Killua at the moment he was very much so enjoying the comedic string of texts he would randomly receive from Ikalgo. Like the various ones he got after updating the group he’d collected for the man hunt via text. 

Saturday 2:05PM

IKALGO

Are you aware that the phrase “sacrificial lamb” is going to get you crucified by the vegan population at the school? How dare you speak of lambs in this way ESPECIALLY as a goat-owner yourself tsk tsk

Yeah Ikalgo was funny. Gon giggled at his dramatic text, off-handedly thinking about how the wording vaguely reminded him of his own outlandish texts and venmo memos. He also slightly panicked at the thought that he did actually sound a little anti-vegan though. 

GON 

2:06PM

LMAO WHAT?!

2:07PM

FORGIVE ME i shall fix my statement right now.

So he did, and minutes later his phone was buzzing again, because of Ikalgo of course. 

IKALGO

2:19PM

Hmm its funny how you want to sacrifice carrots all of a sudden like just fuck the importance of carrots in our society right?

Gon was aware that Ikalgo was mocking the plant lovers they both knew in real life and it was hilarious but he couldn't help but almost, just almost believe he was serious. The guy was good. 

IKALGO

2:21PM

When the vegans and vegetarians slash your tires with the sharpest carrots in town do not come to me this is your warning 

GON

2:21PM

JFJFJ THE SHARPEST CARROTS????

2:22PM 

I have no choice but to kneel to you and the vegans i will not have my tires jeopardized  😭

IKALGO

2:26PM

No one was talking about anyone on their knees until now but i’ll go with it if you insist

Several minutes later Gon was still staring at his messages with Ikalgo with a warm smile resting on his freckles face. He could entertain this, even for a little while. It was harmless right? 

**Author's Note:**

> gon be like i know a spot then take you straight into ikalgo’s arms on the concrete floor behind a dumpster


End file.
